I Found A Way To Leave It All To Shine
by Jokoro
Summary: Ever Wonder That Drake & Josh, Victorious, ICarly, And, Sam & Cat Didn't Fulfill Their Finales?,This Is Where We'll See How It Will Go If They All Unite For One Last Fight ,The Continuation Of All, In One,This Is Where I Want To Share How I Wanted It To End,I Know That Fan fictions About These Aren't Made These Days Anymore,I Just Want To Let Out The Ending I Want For These Shows


**CHAPTER 1: I Found a Way**

 ***In Freddie's Voice*:** In Five…..Four…..Three…..Two!...

 **2007**

 **Female Anchor:** This Just in, Drake Parker and Josh Nichols Are Being Charged $400,000 For The Damage of a Borrowed Helicopter, The Pilot and The Company Charged Walter Nichols and Has Grounded His Two Sons, Meanwhile The Evacuated Helicopter Crashed into The Valentines Residences in San Diego, California Near the Nichols and Parkers Residences, The Valentines Charges Walter $200,000 Due to The Family's House Hammered by The Flying Vehicle

 **2013**

 **Male Anchor:** Breaking News! Mona Patterson, The Actress Known for Her Old Show "I Married My Mom", Was Rushed to The ER Hours Ago Due to Her Having Multiple Burns and Her Home Is Now Burned Due to A Cinnamon Bun Scented Candle, She Is Now In A Semi-Coma, Due To Her Being In A Coma She Is Now Removed From The Upcoming Show "The Dead" Directed And Produced By Douglas Valentine, Before The Golden Actress Gives In To Her Coma She Has Left Us A Clue In Who Did This To Her Is About A Cat, Apparently, With Red Fur

 **2015**

 **Male Anchor (Different):** Shocking News Hits Us, While Pop Star, And Multi Award Winner Caterina Valentine, Was Planning On Bailing Her Brother Douglas Valentine from His Mental Asylum in Idaho, While Caterina and Douglas Walk Their Way to Their Terminal in The Boise Airport, Douglas Surprisingly Attacks Caterina and Threatens Her, Here Is a Bystander Filming the Incident:

 ***Cat and Doug Are Walking to Their Terminal Along with Cat's Security Guards, Suddenly Doug Lunges to Cat and Grabs Her Hair and Yells Right in Front of Her Face***

 **Doug:** This Was All Your Fault! I Could've Been Famous! I Could've Been a Winner! I Could Have Been Free to Pee Anywhere!...I Could've Been a Famous Free Peeing Winner!

 **Cat:** Ugh! Ow! Doug! What Are You Doing!?

 ***Cat's and The Airport's Security Guards Struggle to Pull Doug Off of Cat, They Managed and Cat Backs Away, While Doug Is Being Pulled Away***

 **2016**

 **Female Anchor:** Our Top Story Tonight Is About Doug Valentine, Brother of Pop Sensation Superstar Caterina Valentine Aka "Cat Valentine", He Has Escaped His Mental Asylum and Is Now Being Hunted Down, ***Shows On the Screen a Picture of Douglas*** If You Have Seen This Man Call 43- **-Electric Noise- *A Hole Was Produced On The TV, While Doug Is Sat Down On a Couch, And Is Swinging a Red and Black Buttersock On His Right Hand, And Is Holding a Wanted Poster OF Himself in His Left Hand***

 **Doug: *Chuckles Then Looks at Pictures of Cat Spreading Across the Cracked Wooden Walls*** Well,What's That Supposed to Mean? _Almost as If He Is Full of Hate and Rage Every Time He Breathes, Every Time He Talks, Every Time He Walks, He Knows That His Craziness Has Been Converted to Rage, And Is Now Willing to Take His Revenge Against His Sugary Inside and Out Sister Cat, Yet Every time He Thinks This, He Feels Some Sort OF Affliction, He Shakes This Feeling Off and Now Starts Phase 1,_ Hester!

 ***An Old Man in A Tuxedo with Slick White Hair Enters the Room***

 **Hester:** Yes, Sir? **(His Voice Was a Very Deep British One and Was a Little Relaxing)**

 **Doug:** It's Time To Execute Phase 1….and I Need A God Dang Milk Chocolate…..NOW!

 **Hester:** Oh…Right Away Sire!

 ***Hester Runs to The Door, Without Opening It He Hits Himself to It and Lies On the Floor Unconscious***

 **Doug: *Sigh* *Tries to Drag Hester By the Legs* Wow,** Yo- ***Panting*-** re Really Hea-vy **  
**

 **Venice, California, 12:06 P.M.**

 ***2 Kids are Running Around Apartment 22, Laughing***

 ***While an Angry Sam Is Chasing After Them With A Lollipop On Her Hair, And Her Face Full Of Syrup***

 **Sam: Aaaaagh!, You Wazzbags!**

 ***The Other Kid Runs, While The Other Sets Up A Trap For Sam, The Kid Ties Rope From The Dark Blue Green Couch To The Table Behind It***

 ***Sam Trips And Faceplants On The Floor***

 ***Knock Knock***

 **Sam:** I Don't Have The Money Yet! **(She Says Her Face Still On The Floor)**

 **"** Oh, No It's Me, Ms. Herffman, Im Here To Pick Up My Kids **"**

 **Sam: *Groans, Then Walks To The Door And Opens It, A Middle Aged Woman Stands There With Purse***

 ***The Two Kids Run To Their Mother***

 **Ms. Herffman:** Thank You For Babysitting My two Angels **(She Says Patting Her Two Sons On The Head)**

 **Sam: *Puts Her Hand On Ms. Herffman's Shoulder*** Lady, Youre Two Angels, Are Two Dark Angels ***She Swings The Door***

 **Ms Herffman:** What Do You Mean, Hey Dont You Want Youre Payme **-*SLAM***

 **(Sam Drops Herself On The Couch And Tries To Sleep)**

 **"KNOCK KNOCK"**

 **Sam: *Groans Loudly*** You'll Get Youre Money If Donald Becomes President!

 ***The Door Opens, A Pretty Redhead Comes In***

 **Cat: *Signature Cat Laugh*** Oh Sam, You And I Know That Won't Happen


End file.
